


The monsters and a wasteland

by Anonboi



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M, Other, reader is a male, reader is a monster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 11:52:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18180263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonboi/pseuds/Anonboi
Summary: You are not human, nor have a humanoid form. You are just a monster, a monster contained in a prison with many others. You are nothing but a rat in a lab. Until the infamous Dr. Bright found your sell alongside the new scp-1849 a portal to a different realm that is unpredictable, so his decision is to see what monsters are able to come back alive or dead.Edgy no?Your favorite doctor goes through the portal too.... :)Just info......Soooo..... You are not human and you are not shaped like a human. You are a full on MONSTER BOY LIKE 682. but not like... An alligator or crocodile n' shit... *big cOuGh* ANYWAYS. This is a crossover with SCPs and Mostly Bright talking with you. Although he is a monster fucker! He hasn't fucked or tried to fuck you..... Yet? He might try. But yes! Cross over n stuff so.... The classic portal to your favorite game or whatever. That's what's going on. Also you are a boy!..... Male monster! Yay ur gay monster man. SCP- 1849 Is probably already an scp but... I can't think of anything at the moment rn





	The monsters and a wasteland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Backstory and your information  
> :]

You sit in your heavily contained cell, waiting for something to happen, anything but testing or being watched. You're annoyed by everything and everyone at this point. You start to change your size out of boredom, the smallest you've gotten is to the size of a human child. You grow to a good size to frighten the people that watch you. So you decide to watch them too. It's only fair, right? They're like ants in a cage. You stay there, starring at your captors unimmunized. You stop and turn back to your normal size and lay down on your chamber floor before falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

 

 

 

>  ᴛʜᴇ sʜɪғᴛɪɴɢ ᴄʀᴇᴀᴛᴜʀᴇ
> 
> ɪᴛᴇᴍ# sᴄᴘ- 𝟷𝟾𝟺𝟻
> 
> ᴏʙᴊᴇᴄᴛ ᴄʟᴀss: ᴇᴜᴄʟɪᴅ
> 
> sᴘᴇᴄɪᴀʟ ᴄᴏɴᴛᴀɪɴᴍᴇɴᴛ ᴘʀᴏᴄᴇᴅᴜʀᴇs: ɪғ ᴀɴʏ ᴛʏᴘᴇ ᴏғ ᴇxᴘᴇʀɪᴍᴇɴᴛ ɪs ᴛᴏ ᴛᴀᴋᴇ ᴘʟᴀᴄᴇ, ᴛʜᴇɴ ᴛʜᴇʀᴇ sʜᴏᴜʟᴅ ʙᴇ ᴀᴛ ʟᴇᴀsᴛ 𝟺-𝟼 ɢᴜᴀʀᴅs ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ ᴀʀᴇᴀ.ᴛʜᴏᴜɢʜ ɪᴛ ɪsɴ'ᴛ ʜᴏsᴛʟᴇ ʙʏ ɴᴀᴛᴜʀᴇ (ᴀs ғᴀʀ ᴀs ᴡᴇ ᴋɴᴏᴡ) ɪᴛ ᴄᴀɴ sʟᴏᴡʟʏ ʙᴇᴄᴏᴍᴇ ᴀɴɴᴏʏᴇᴅ ᴀɴᴅ ᴀɢɪᴛᴀᴛᴇᴅ ɪғ sᴀɪᴅ ᴇxᴘᴇʀɪᴍᴇɴᴛ ᴛᴀᴋᴇs ᴛᴏ ʟᴏɴɢ ᴏʀ ᴀ ᴘᴇʀsᴏɴɴᴇʟ ᴅᴇᴄɪᴅᴇs ᴛᴏ ᴘᴜsʜᴇs ᴏɴ ᴀ ᴄᴇʀᴛᴀɪɴ ᴛᴏᴘɪᴄ. ɪғ ᴛʜɪs ᴡᴇʀᴇ ᴛᴏ ʜᴀᴘᴘᴇɴ ᴛʜᴇɴ ɢᴜᴀʀᴅs sʜᴏᴜʟᴅ ɴᴏᴛ, ɪ ʀᴇᴘᴇᴀᴛ, ɴᴏᴛ sʜᴏᴏᴛ ɪᴛ ᴡɪᴛʜ ʙᴜʟʟᴇᴛs, ɪɴsᴛᴇᴀᴅ, sᴇᴅᴀᴛᴇ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄʀᴇᴀᴛᴜʀᴇ, ɪᴛ sʜᴏᴜʟᴅɴ'ᴛ ʙᴇ ʜᴀʀᴍᴇᴅ ɪɴ ᴀɴʏᴡᴀʏ.
> 
> ᴅᴇsᴄʀɪᴘᴛɪᴏɴ: sᴄᴘ- 𝟷𝟾𝟺𝟻 ʜᴀs ᴛʜᴇ ᴀᴘᴘᴇᴀʀᴀɴᴄᴇ ᴏғ ᴀ ʀᴇᴘᴛɪʟᴇ, ᴛʜᴇ ᴄʟᴏsᴇsᴛ ʀᴇsᴇᴍʙʟᴀɴᴄᴇ ɪs ᴛʜᴇ ᴘᴏɢᴏɴᴀ ᴠɪᴛᴛɪᴄᴇᴘs (ʙᴇᴀʀᴅᴇᴅ ᴅʀᴀᴅᴏɴ). ɪᴛ ᴀʟsᴏ ʜᴀs ғᴜʀ ᴏʀ ғᴇᴀᴛʜᴇʀ ʟɪᴋᴇ sᴘᴏᴛs ᴏɴ ɪᴛs ʙᴏᴅʏ, ɴᴇᴀʀ ᴛʜᴇ ʙᴀᴄᴋ ᴏғ ɪᴛs ʜᴇᴀᴅ, ᴏɴ ɪᴛs ᴄʜᴇsᴛ (ᴛʜᴏᴜɢʜ ᴀ ᴠᴇʀʏ sᴍᴀʟʟ ʙɪᴛ ɪs ᴛʜᴇʀᴇ), ᴀɴᴅ ᴏɴ ᴛʜᴇ ʙᴀsᴇ ᴏғ ɪᴛs ᴛᴀɪʟ. ᴜɴʟɪᴋᴇ ᴀ ᴘᴏɢᴏɴᴀ ᴠɪᴛᴛɪᴄᴇᴘs ɪᴛs ғʀᴏɴᴛ ʟᴇɢs ᴀʀᴇ sʜᴏʀᴛᴇʀ ᴛʜᴇɴ ᴛʜᴇ ʙᴀᴄᴋ, ʙᴜᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ʙᴀᴄᴋ ʟᴇɢs ʜᴀᴠᴇ ᴀʟᴍᴏsᴛ ᴛʜᴇ sᴀᴍᴇ sᴛʀᴜᴄᴛᴜʀᴇ ᴀs ᴀ ᴅᴇᴇʀ, ᴛʜᴏᴜɢʜ ɪᴛ ᴅᴏᴇsɴ'ᴛ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ᴀɴʏ ʜᴏᴏᴠᴇs, ɪɴsᴛᴇᴀᴅ ɪᴛ ᴊᴜsᴛ sᴛᴏᴘs, ɴᴏ ᴄʟᴀᴡs, ᴏʀ ᴘᴀᴅs, ɴᴏ ғᴇᴇᴛ ᴡʜᴀᴛsᴏᴇᴠᴇʀ, ᴛʜᴇ ғʀᴏɴᴛ ʟᴇɢs ᴅᴏ ɪɴ ғᴀᴄᴛ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ғᴇᴇᴛ, ᴡʜɪᴄʜ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ᴄʟᴀᴡs ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴀʀᴇ ᴀs sʜᴀʀᴘ ᴀs ᴀ ᴋɴɪғᴇ ɪғ ɴᴏᴛ sʜᴀʀᴘᴇʀ ᴛʜᴀɴ ᴛʜᴀᴛ. ɪᴛ ʜᴀs 𝟷𝟶(ᴛᴇɴ) ᴇʏᴇs, 𝟻(ғɪᴠᴇ) ᴏɴ ᴇᴀᴄʜ sɪᴅᴇ ᴏғ ɪᴛs ʜᴇᴀᴅ, ᴛʜᴏᴜɢʜ ᴏɴʟʏ ᴏɴᴇ ᴏғ ᴛʜᴇᴍ ɪs ʙɪɢɢᴇʀ ᴛʜᴀɴ ᴛʜᴇ ʀᴇsᴛ ᴏғ ᴛʜᴇ ᴇʏᴇs. ᴀs ɪᴛ's ɴᴀᴍᴇ ɪᴍᴘʟɪᴇs, ɪᴛ sʜᴀᴘᴇ sʜɪғᴛs, ɪᴛ's ᴀʙɪʟɪᴛʏ ᴄᴀɴ ʀᴀɴɢᴇ ғʀᴏᴍ ᴀs sᴍᴀʟʟ ᴀs ᴀ ᴄʜɪʟᴅ ᴛᴏ ᴀ sᴋʏsᴄʀᴀᴘᴇʀ, ɪᴛ ᴄᴀɴ ɢʀᴏᴡ ᴛᴏ ᴀɴʏ ɪᴛᴇᴍs sɪᴢᴇ ɪғ ɪᴛ ʜᴀs sᴇᴇɴ ᴀɴᴅ ғᴇʟᴛ sᴀɪᴅ ᴏʙᴊᴇᴄᴛ. ғʀᴏᴍ ᴡʜᴀᴛ ᴡᴇ'ᴠᴇ sᴇᴇɴ, ᴛʜᴇ ᴄʀᴇᴀᴛᴜʀᴇ ᴄᴀɴ ᴀʟsᴏ ᴄʜᴀɴɢᴇ ɪɴ ʜᴜᴇ, ɪᴛ ʜᴀs ᴏɴʟʏ ᴇᴠᴇʀ ʜᴀᴅ ᴀ ᴅᴜʟʟ ʙʟᴜᴇ, ᴄʏᴀɴ ᴄᴏʟᴏᴜʀ.

* * *

 Well, that is certainly interesting... "How big is this monster by the way?" I asked. ".... 8 feet sir."

"Hmm... Has it interacted with any other SCP?"

"Not as far as I know.... It's been in containment for about 4 weeks." I smile excitedly.

"Well, let's get right to it!!!" "What!???!" Exclaimed the guard. "Sir! I don't think-" "not right now Jimothy! Dr. Bright has come up with a 'bright' idea!!" I cut off the guard as I run towards Euclid class SCP. 

* * *

 

You hear sounds from behind the exit of your containment cell. You grow twice your size in case they try anything. You're shocked to see one of the many doctors in the facility that you haven't seen before. Still, you stand back considering you have no idea what he could do. You growl trying to intimidate the doctor. "There is no need to try and scare me! I find it rather cute actually." You stop and start moving back, a little disturbed by the doctor. "My name is Dr. Bright! And I am here to talk and experiment with you!" You look at him confused but slowly shrink to about the size of Bright. "Good, good... Well you shouldn't really be scared of me! I'm... Harmless." He hesitates. You notice and stare at him suspiciously. "Don't worry, would you like to see other SCPs?" He asks. You feel your tail start to wave side to side. "Excited? Of course you are!! Well you are ready but the other SCPs have to be ready as well sooooooo!!! You!" He points at one of the guard behind the exit. "Bring me SCP-999!" "But-" "hurry!!" The guard leaves and comes back a minute later with a orange slime like creature. "This is SCP-999 The tickle monster! He's completely harmless!" You hear high pitched squealing. You see the guard place the slime down as he and Bright leave the room. Panicking you stay still, like a deer in the headlights, as it comes closer you start to shrink. Once it reaches you it proceeds to hug your leg and make happy like sounds. 

You feel yourself become more jittery and happy as you grow to your normal size and bring the slime closer to you. You snuggle with 999 happy to be near the adorable creature. 

 

[ᴇɴᴅ ᴏғ ᴇxᴘᴇʀɪᴍᴇɴᴛ]


End file.
